Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer
}} Chuck must use his video game skills to save the world. Big Mike brings a new sheriff to the Buy More. Plot Jeff Barnes is reminiscing about winning the Missile Command World Championship in San Fernando Valley, 1983. The announcer says that Jeff has raised the level of video gaming to an art form. When asked what's next, Jeff replies "that I hadn't really, uh, how can I make up my mind when there are so many tasty options." We then see Jeff in current time at the Buy More where he again says "I have so many tasty options" while looking at a vending machine. Chuck is awaken by his alarm clock an notices he still has last night's name tag and clothes on. As he rushes to exit the house, Ellie and Devon ask him to not miss the most important meal of the day (breakfast) by offering a Ginseng protein shake, which, according to Devon, among other things does wonders for your wang energy. Ellie noted that Chuck got in last to which explained that he was playing video games. Devon asked what happened to all of Chuck big plans. Ellie added that Chuck should be moving on. At the Buy More Big Mike says it is time for things to get moving around here. Emmett Milbarge is introduced as efficiency expert sent by Buy More corporate. Emmett announces that he will be interviewing the employees and evaluating their performance, "perhaps even triming the fat" as he crushes the cheezy snack Jeff had just purchased. The interviews don't go very well as Emmett writes his impressions in large, red letters across the evaluation forms, such as "untrainable" and "prostitute?". They all answer that the one who holds everything together is Chuck. Several say WWCD, What Would Chuck Do? Chuck arrives late and Morgan warns him about the new efficiency guy. As Chuck meets Emmett, he flashes on a tough-looking bald man in the Buy More. Feigning sickness, Chuck tries to slink away but runs into the leather-wearing tough guy who shows a picture of Jeff and asks Chuck if he knows him. Chuck says no and suggests the guy check out the other 13 Southern California Buy Mores. Casey Identifies the tough guy as Farrokh Bulsarra, a global terrorist. Chuck's assignment is to approach Jeff socially to find out why a terrorist is tracking him down. Ellie stops by Sarah's shop to talk with her about Chuck. When told that Chuck may be hanging out with Jeff ("Nerd Herd, creepy, serial killer Jeff"), Ellie says they really need to talk. Chuck approaches the Nerd Herder Jeff and is cut off by Emmett. After a brief talk of Emmett's love life Chuck ducks out of an interview, postponing it to the next day. Chuck catches up with Jeff and asks him out for a beer to which Jeff says "No thanks" but he can be enticed by, say, a dozen beers. Instead of going to Jeff's place, they agree to meet at the Buy More. Later that night, Emmett records his findings of the branch by saying there is "no sign of intelligent life." Jeff presents his Anna music video. Maury Moto is the Japanese videogame developer for Missile Command. He hid secret codes on the final screen. Says that the complex math to get to the final screen is based on "music of the universe." We hear Rush's Tom Saywer as he is playing the video game. Jeff is encouraged to play for the final screen but collapses under the pressure. Chuck remembers the advice of Maury and has the Rush music playing while he plays the arcade game. Sarah finds the terrorists at a local TV station. Chuck unlocks the final screen and the secret codes that he relays to Sarah who can then control the death star and avert World War III. Chuck receives a Stanford diploma for electrical engineering based on his "practical studies". Trivia The name of the efficiency expert, Emmett Milbarge, is an homage to the 1980s cold-war comedy "Spies Like Us", where the two well-intentioned but incompetent spies are named Emmett Fitz-Hume and Austin Milbarge. Farrokh Bulsara, the name of the villian, is the birth name of original Queen vocalist Freddie Mercury. |next= }} Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes